Bobby On the Run
by xHestiasKiss
Summary: This is taking place right after the episode when the gang breaks into Bobby Wasabi's house and in this Bobby is evil!
1. The Attack

Bobby on the Run

**This takes place, right after the one when the gang breaks into Bobby Wasabi's house, this is my first story so… I hope y'all like it! Sorry about how short it is, but I'll update w/ a longer chapter later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it **

Milton's POV

When we walked back into the Dojo to tell Rudy that he got his job back, well the picture wasn't pleasant. We saw, Rudy bound and gagged to the post that holds the entryway up, standing beside him was a very angry looking, Bobby Wasabi! "Holy Christmas nuts! What happened to you Rudy! I exclaimed. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! I was so angry I felt like I could destroy the whole dojo!

"Rudy what happened?" asked Jack.

"Bobby came in and attacked me" said our sensei.

"Why? Bobby is sooo cool dude!" Jerry said

"Apparently he's not that cool, Jerry! He tied up Rudy!" Eddie told him, obviously annoyed.

Kim said, "Well noooo he's just so nice to come and tie our sensei to a pole!"

"I know, right!" Jerry said.

"You guys know I'm right here listening to every word you are saying!" Bobby Wasabi said, obviously wounded by how mean we were being. I mean he was used to being the hero in all of his movies so this was definitely a first.

Jack's POV

When I saw Rudy tied to that pole I wanted to tear Bobby apart, but I knew I didn't have a chance so, I waited while Milton tried to attack and we held him back. After all of us had been aquainted I decided to attack Bobby, I told Kim to watch me and if she thought I needed help to come in and help **(I didn't really feel like writing the whole conversation again) **she would, so I did. "What are you doing?" Bobby roared, then he grabbed me and shoved me into a bag, along with Kim and Eddie.


	2. In The Bag

Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

When I was stuffed into that bag, I was very confused, I didn't realize what was going on, and ho I was with until Kim yelled, "Eddie get stop elbowing me!"

"Oh, sorry Kim, that's me" Jack chuckled.

"I thought I was alone, wow, this must be a pretty big bag!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" said the servant that was holding us, "It's heavy too, what do they feed you?"

Count on Kim to go all prissy on him and us, "Excuse me, but _you _are NOT in this conversation! And what do you expect from two black belts!"

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are a _yellow_ belt." she said.

"Oh, right, I forgot." I said, it was sorta humiliating.

"Sorry, miss prissy, but I'm just doing my job to make sure you're not planning an escape." the servant told her. Well that made Kim really angry, she started thrashing around the bag like a maniac.

"Call me that one more time! And I'll, I'll, I'll! Oh I will find something to do to you!" She exclaimed, now infuriated. Only Jack could calm her down, those two had the weirdest friendship, one moment they're trying to tear each other apart, the next they get along like old friends, well not _old _friends cause they tend to end up at each other's throats, but you get my point…anyway, he just told her to calm down and just like that, she stopped attacking the bag, "How'd you do that?" I asked him.

"What? Calm her down? I have no clue." He told me, obviously confused, "It's as if I'm like the only one she will listen to…" this time he was lost in thought.

" You know _why _it's like that? because it's true!" I told him. He didn't answer.

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" Kim told us. I decided not to answer, and I knew jack didn't even hear her.

Jack's POV

When Kim just started to "ram" the bag I was confused, but I knew I had to calm her down, I was ready to use force to calm her down. She just listened, like I had a magic touch or something, then I thought back to my first challenge at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, when we were teasing her about liking me, I knew then that we were right that whole time. She _did _have a crush on me, I just knew it! We were right the whole time, but I'd have to wait 'till after I had a free moment with Eddie to tell him.


	3. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, sadly.**

**These chapters have been sooo short and I'm sooo sorry about that, I'll try to change that.**

Eddie's POV

As soon as we got to Bobby's house, we were locked in one of his practice rooms, and Jack pulled me aside, he started to talk in a very hushed voice, "do you remember that crush that Kim had on me when I joined the dojo?" he said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well, she was denying it, but I don't think it went away." Jack said.

"But she never had it…" I told him.

"She probably did, but wouldn't admit it, now it's gotten bigger." he said.

"That would probably explain why she stopped for you." I said, he gave me a "no duh" look and went over to sit with Kim.

"Hey" She said, "you were right"

"About what" Jack asked.

"I did need to calm down" she told him, "and you told me to."

"Would you have if it had been Eddie telling you to calm down?" Jack asked her.

"Well, no I guess not" she said.

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Um…I…Uh…Chickens are…um…I…IDK?" she tried to answer.

"ok, I don't know what that was, but you didn't know what to say, if it had been Eddie you would have smacked him across the face." he told her.

"Well, I…I guess…you're…right…but…um" she stammered.

Just then, Bobby came into the room with three plates of slosh, which looked like they had been picked over by Bobby's dogs. Which was entirely possible, but I was hungry and was grateful for anything I could get. On the other hand, Jack and Kim looked totally disgusted. "guys" I said, "we should be grateful for anything that we can get."

"ah, Rudy actually had a smart one in the wreck of a dojo he ran." Bobby exclaimed.

"um…sir that wreck of a dojo that Rudy runs happens to belong to _you._" Kim said, man do I love it when she gets mad, oh what am I thinking, she belongs to Jack. No she doesn't _belong_ to anyone, she can pick who she wants, who _is _Jack. Man I was practically fighting myself! Oh no, I was getting jealous, I've known I'd had a crush on Kim Crawford, ever since I saw her flip that beautiful, bouncy, golden- Oh what are you thinking Eddie? You already know she will never love you, unless Jack was gone, no that's to evil, and anyway Jack's your friend! I wouldn't get rid of him but would I to get Kim?

"Eddie? Eddie? Eddie!" Kim and jack are yelling into my ears.

"huh, what?" I asked coming back down to earth.

"Eddie we've been trying to talk to you for 3 minutes, what on earth were you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"huh…me?…only the most beautiful girl in the universe…not like she's anyone you would know…pft…as if" I chuckled.

"Eddie, what are you hiding" Kim asked. Well I couldn't lie to her, so I told the truth.

",kim!" I said as fast as my mouth would let me.

"You what?" She said.

Once again, I couldn't lie to her, so I told her more slowly this time, "I have had a crush on you since I saw you in second grade, Kim"

"Oh, wow" She said, obviously very confused. "um…I don't know what to say to that, Eddie, I don't really love you like that, but you're a great friend."

"yeah, and I know why you are like that, because, you like Jack!" I exclaimed, and stormed away, well as far away as I could in the limited space.

Kim was flustered at that comment, so jack took his chance, "Kim, is what Eddie said true? Do you love me?" Kim never had a chance to answer that, because right at that moment three of Bobby's servants came into the room to take us to our separate sleeping chambers, we were to be locked into rooms, that had nothing but brick walls, a pillow, and a practice mat, the only reason they took us there was so we couldn't be together, and we couldn't plan any escapes.


	4. our thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Raspberries:(**

**This takes place in the separate bed chambers of Jack, Kim, and Eddie, they are thinking to themselves for most or all of it. IDK**

Eddie's POV

Why on earth did I tell Kim that I like her? Because I can't lie to her, that's why! UGH! This is soooooo confusing, I love Kim, but Jack is my Best Friend! I can't betray him!

Somewhere while having these thoughts I fell asleep.

Kim's POV

WOW! This is crazy, I like Jack, but Eddie likes _me _but _I _like _Jack_. Does he like me? Do I like him? Maybe...Does he like me? IDK. What to do? What to do? Why? Why? Why must this happen to me? I need to chill...but I can't! I should! I can't! WHY!

I fell asleep during my worry fest.

Jack's POV

I wonder if Kim likes me, I mean she didn't have time to answerer...right? Would she have answered truthfully? This is all so confusing! I might like Kim...Do I? Nah, that's crazy, we're just friends. Am I content with that, do I want to be more, or less than _just friends_? Less! I mean...More...I mean I want to stay the same! Oh, I don't know, what I'm even thinking! I'm soooooo confused! How did this happen? Oh right, it's Rudy's fault, no it's all of our faults, first Rudy losing his job, then me, and the other Wasbi Warriors breaking into Bobby Wasabi's house! Why'd we do it? because we care about our Sensei/friend and we don't want a new sensei, even though he can goof of some...ok alot, but that's not important! He's our friend and if I can call him this, our "leader". That's how we got into this mess, now how to get out of it...

You know, since I'm not gonna fall asleep tonight I may as well describe my "room"

It had a white, cinderblock wall, four sides(no breaking that sucker). It had a bolted gray door, with 20 different combos (I don't know how they kept all that straight, it was probably easier to open from the out side, so no breaking out w/out setting off hundreds of alarms!). It had a blue practice mat and a white pillow to sleep with and on. The ceiling, well it's not what I expected...it has **(are you ready for this?) **a bright pink ceiling, with a unicorn right smack in the middle!, I can't take my eyes off of it **(not that way dirty minded people) **It was just so un expected and weird, and random.

**Sorry about the length but I didn't really have anything else to say, so please forgive me3 Can I try to get atleast 6 reveiws for this before the next one (even if you've reveiwed before) It doesn't have to be on this chapter entirely, I just want 6 reveiws in all, so if you could help get me 2 more, i already have 4!**

**-Thanks! Athena**


	5. The Challenges

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It Very sad about that, but if I did, I wouldn't be on fan fiction, and this would be a part of the show, so that's an up.**

**sorry about how short the last chapter was, I just couldn't think of anything else to say:( so I started this as soon as possible!:)**

Kim's POV

When I was let out of my "room" I was greeted by the lovely noise of Jack and Eddie fighting...and here's the best part...they were fighting over...wait for it...Me!

"I don't care if you've known her since second grade!" Jack was yelling, "She loves ME not you!"

"Oh, yeah?" shouted Eddie, "she was smiling when I said that I loved her!" Just then Bobby Wasabi, our captor himself came down the corridor.

"What on earth are you fighting about?" he half asked-half shouted.

"I like Kim, and Jack likes Kim, and we can't seem to decide who gets to date her." Eddie said, on the verge of yelling.

"Why don't you ask the girl, herself, she's right here!" Bobby said.

"Oh, Kim didn't see you there." Jack said, obviously embarrassed.

"Well both of you are my friends, so let me think about it...neither of you!" I said in a split second decision, "you guys don't need to worry about _my _love life, so um yeah, neither!" with that I went to the practice room, where we would be hanging out for however long we were kept prisoner here, the practice room was about the size of the main room in the dojo, minus all the stuff in the dojo, but there were like three blue mats on the ground and one bow staff on the ground for us to practice with, so far none of us had used it.

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe that Kim wasn't going to pick either of us, she had got to be kidding! oh well, I had bigger problems on my hands, like the big fight that Bobby Wasabi had challenged me to tonight. I was unable to say no, considering that I was his prisoner and all that junk. So I was up late last night practicing my moves, I knew that if I won I was allowed to set one of us free. I was thinking maybe Kim since I like her, and don't want her to get hurt, but maybe I want to get rid of Eddie now, but what if its all a trick, maybe Bobby'll take whoever I set free back, then capture another, I doubt it, my grandfather always trusted Bobby, and I trusted my grandfather. Now I had both Kim and Eddie mad at me, I think I'll send Eddie home, that's what he'd prefer anyway so that's what I'll do. See I still care about Eddie, even if _he _wants me dead! I go into the practice room, to see Kim practicing with the bow staff, which I have no clue why, I mean it's not like she has a fight with Bobby tonight as well...does she?

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied.

"Hey, um...do you think that since I have a fight with Bobby tonight, I can use the Bow Staff?" I asked her.

"I would say yes, but I have a fight with him too, Jack." she said.

"what?" I say, surprised, " what happens if you win?"

"I get to send either myself or one of you guys home." she says.

"Oh, wow, that's the same prize that I got" I said.

Right after I said that Eddie burst into the room, "Guys! Guys! Bobby just challenged me to a fight! If I win, then I get set free! Or I can set one of you free!"

"Ok, so we're all going to be fighting Bobby for the same 'prize' if you will, that means if we all win, than we all go home! if one of us win, then we should agree on who goes home, if two of us win, who goes home and yeah, you get the idea right?" I asked/said.

"I call dibs on going home!" Eddie said immediately.

"Ok, I say, Kim, I want you to go if two of us win." I said. she stated to argue, but I told her, "I'll be fine"

"Ok, fine" she finally agreed.

"Alright, we need to get training, I'll take the Bow staff, Kim and Eddie, you spar, ok? ok, lets do this!" I said. We trained right up until the minute one of Bobby's servants came to get us for the challenge.

As we sat down on the benches, Bobby told us that I would be doing the bow staff thingy against him, and Kim would do nun chucks, Eddie would spar. I made Bobby "Swear On The River Styx" that he did not pay the ref to cheat him into winning, he agreed that he didn't do anything of the sort. And so our tournament began.

**Is it cliffy enough? I'll try to update either REALLY REALLY late tonight, or tomorrow, I'm going for 6 reviews ON THIS CHAPTER, SO R&R**

**-Athena**


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Unicorns**

**This is well, during the hallenge cay day**

Kim's POV

Jack is starting his Bow Staff routine, I hope he's OK! Oh, no! He's just fallen! I hope he'll be alright! "JACK!" I run over to his side, "Jack! You're gonna be fine!" Then he leaned up and pecked me on the cheek. I could tell that made Eddie mad, and I was mad to, so I slapped him, it looked like Eddie wanted to do the same. He was confused, as if he didn't know what he had done. It was my turn to do the nun chucks, when I stood up to face Bobby he told me, I wouldn't be getting away, and then, he hit me with his nun chucks.

"Kim!" Jack and Eddie yelled in unison.

"Kim! Are you OK?" Eddie half shouted, half asked.

"I'm…*cough*…fine" I coughed.

"Oh, no! Kim! You are not OK!" Jack was _mad._

"You…You…Let's Spar!" Eddie said. He attacked Bobby Wasabi! For me, OMG sooooo romantic! He and Bobby started to spar, and to mine, and most likely Jack's surprise he actually won! Bobby was on the ground in a matter of minutes, Eddie had pinned him down!

"Oh My gosh, Eddie! How on Earth did you do that?" Jack was overjoyed, but confused. "You just beat the best karate master in the U.S. And you're a yellow belt **(I think)**, Kim and I are both black belts and we couldn't beat him!"

"Yes, Yes, that little yellow belt beat me, now here's the question, who's being set free?" Bobby asked, " I'll let you guys discuss it now"

"No" Eddie said. "We already did, Kim's going home."

**I am soooooooo sorry for how short it is, but thing is I thought it would be good, and cliffy. So R&R please! **

**I'm going out of town, and our lake house doesn't have wi-fi/internet so I won't be updating probably until atleast Saturday or Sunday but if we go somewhere w/ Wi-Fi then I'll update, or PM, or read, Or check reviews, so once again, sorry for the length! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kickin' It but I do own a dog **

**I wrote this at the lake during the time I was bored, now all I have to do is, upload it!**

Jack's POV

"No" Eddie said, "We already did, Kim's going home."

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"NO!" Kim and I shouted at the same time.

"Now I'm confused, who's leaving?" Bobby asked, "Remember it's up to Eddie"

"And I want Kim to be set free" Eddie said.

"But I don't want to go" Kim told them.

"Well I guess that Kim _can _stay here if that's what she wants, because the person must agree too" Bobby said.

"And I don't want to go; anyway we agreed that _YOU _got to go if one of us won." Kim said.

"Fine, but Jack will go if Kim can't" Eddie said.

"What!" I asked/yelled, "I'm staying HERE with Kim!"

"Servants!" Bobby shouted.

"Yes sir?" said the servant that was carrying us.

"Each of you take one arm of each of the kids."

"Yes sir." The servant said.

All of a sudden I had two guys latched onto my arms and I saw two on Eddie and Kim as well. That made me mad, I attacked the servants, and, well they had no training whatsoever, so I was out of their grasp in a matter of seconds. I saw Eddie and Kim do the same. Bobby was mad, he himself lunged at us! He didn't stand a chance, two on one? Well I guess you'd like to know where the third went…well as soon as he got away, Eddie fled down the hallway toward the practice room that we were staying in. Kim and I of course, being the best team in the whole house took Bobby down as if he were a leave falling from a tree, weak! She told him, "Send Eddie home and you can keep Jack and I here or at least have another challenge to see who you get to keep!" Kim said.

When we got back to the practice room, Kim and I started yelling what sounded like, gibberish at Eddie, "YOU WHY ARE DID EVIL YOU AND DO DECIEVING THAT!" Kim and I yelled two different things at the same time **(Jack: You are evil and deceiving, Kim: Why did you do that!) **

"Huh?" Eddie was obviously confuzzled.

"I said 'You are evil and deceiving' Kim, said 'why did you do that!" I  
told him.

"Because I care about Kim!" Eddie said.

"How about this, we will let Kim decide who she will love." I told Eddie.

"Fine! Kim, I'll be the best boyfriend you could imagine" Eddie said.

I just rolled my eyes, "Jack!" she said.

"WHAT?" Eddie attacked me, "You can't date him, if he's dead!"

"If you kill him, I'll kill you." she said. Well that took him off my back, literally.

"Fine, I'll leave, but when you get back, you'll have Ty and Frank to answer to!"

"Wait Eddie! I'll leave!" I told him, and with that I went to my room.

**What did you think? Cliffy enough? R&R!**

**Um….Just so you know I'll probably have the rest of this story up when I get home, so the next place you'll find me will be Percy Jackson, but to the people PMing me, don't lose touch! Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	8. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, but I do own a lake house :*) **

**I'm sorry about some of the chapters getting cut off, but I don't have them any more, and I just realized what had happened with that, and some chapters I had deleted because I did it on my Nana's, mom's, an dad's laptops, so I'll try to fix what I can!**

Kim's POV

When Jim and Jackie got to the practice room, they untied us, and we left. We got to the hallway before the hallway that has the foyer right after it. Then we were attacked by seven black belt ninjas!

I took on two, Jack took two, and Jackie took on two, and Jim took one. Jack got rid of both of his, then took one of Jackie's , after that Jackie got rid of the one she had left, then came and took one of mine. Jim was having some trouble and Jack went to help him, by the time we were out, Bobby himself was waiting for us at the gate! Oh right, when I said we got "rid" of the ninjas I meant they were out cold, not dead. Bobby was a good fighter, but it was four of us and one of him, plus I don't mean to be mean but Bobby was fat! I'm sorry but it's true, he was easy to beat! A few punches from me and Jack, and he was down! We were free!

When we got about four blocks away from the Wasabi mansion, we were cut off by a band of Black belt karate masters! We were in trouble! "Ready to go down" I knew that voice! Frank! The 'karate masters' were our old friends, the Black Dragons! "Hello, _Kim." _ He said it as if Kim was the worst thing or name he could think of!

"_Frank! _Why are you working for Bobby Wasabi" Jack asked.

"Oh, we're not, but we hate you so we figured this would be a good time to ATTACK!" then the black dragons attacked, I saw jack take out two, I took out one, Jackie took out three Man she was good! Jim took out one. I went over to help out Jim, together we took out five before Jim went to help Jackie, and I went to help Jack. Jack and I went back-to-back together we took out eight black dragons! Jim and Jackie took out five! that left Frank, who being his cowardly self, fled screaming, "MOMMY!" We laughed and went back to the dojo.

**Short right? Oh well that shouldn't matter to you, the next one or the one after that will wrap it up, but this was a good thrilling chapter! Or at least that's what I think! R&R by now, you should be telling me what to write about next, I'm gonna put up a poll for ya'll to vote on as well, that way you'll know what I know about!**

**Once again R&R!**

**~Athena**


	9. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kickin It, but I do own Jim and Jackie**

**This will be the last chapter, so I'll try to make it longer than what the others have been! Hopefully it will be a heartfelt chapter. Remember I'm updating as I'm writing (when I have internet)**

Eddie's POV

We were freaking out about where Jack and Kim, when they ran in, clothes ripped, and with a man and woman that I had never seen in my life before!

"Jack, Kim!" Jerry was obviously overjoyed to see them, just as all of us were.

"Rudy! Jerry! Eddie! Milton! Phil! Marge!" Kim was also exited to see us.

"Hey guys, this is Jim and Jackie" Jack said, pointing to the man and woman, "They helped us escape from Bobby Wasabi!"

"Thank you _very _much for helping them escape!" Rudy said, as if he was our father.

"Actually, they were the main strength of the mission." Jim told them.

"Yes, they fought like black belts!" Jackie agreed

"Ahem…we _are _black belts" Kim reminded her.

"Yes, right, right." She said. Well that made Kim mad

"Calm down" I said, she did. In reward I gave her a little kiss.

"Ewwwwwwww…" The boys all said

"It's what you wanted right?" she said.

"NO! But alright" Eddie said.

"OK?" I said.

"Let's go to Falafel Phil's!" Rudy said.

"Ok, My treat! For friends in America!" Phil said.

"Alright Phil let's go!"

**The End**

**I know, I'm evil I ended my story! There's no sequel, I put up a poll, I'm asking for at least 7 votes! Hopefully more! Tell me what you thought, and remember THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY! R&R**

**~Athena**


End file.
